What's going on with Sharpay?
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Basically somethngs wrong with Shar so shes acting extra nasty. We follow her threw her problems and see what happens along the way, I reposted this bc some said it was to hard to read due to it being one paragraph so try now. R
1. Sharpays Secret

Authors Note:Please R&R. Enjoy. I redid this b/c it was all in one paragrah so I hope this made it easier. Let me know what you think. Please review again if you already did and sorry for any inconvience. Thanks guys 

Sharpay walked in to school that Monday morning, more bitter than ever. You want to know why? Because she had recently found out something that could distroy her whole life, so she didn't care anymore, not that she ever cared to begin with. She walked threw Chad and Taylor literally who were kissing and broke up their suave.

"Oops sorry my bad were you in the middle of something, she than shoved Taylor aside and began walking. Soon she came upon Troy and Gabriella who were whispering as if they had a secret

"Oh hi Troy, Gabriella" she spat.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Gabriella retorted

"Yea Shar we were kind of in the middle of something" Troy began tentatively.

Sharpay just scoffed. "Oh please" she said "Its not like I wont find out anyway, so you'd mine as well tell me" she just stood there smirking.

'Uhm Sharpay it is really none of your business" Troy went on

"Everything that goes on in this school is my business" she said. "So Gabriella" she said sidling up to Gabi, so close to her face that Gabriella had to back in to a corner a frightened look across her face, Sharpay than let go and slapped the quivering girl across the face.

"You bitch" Troy screamed as he charged at Sharpay but gabi stopped him "Shes not worth it" she said. "She means nothing Troy,shes insignificant, come on lets go" and with that both Troy and gabriella left Sharpay alone to ponder what they had said. They did not know just how much those words hurt her, especially now when she needed someone more than ever, but she couldn't let on, not now, not ever.

So she continued down the hallway when she heard music coming from the auditorium. "What could that be" she smirked as she walked in to the auditorium. What she saw shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. It was Kelsi and she was sitting at the piano playing and it wasn't half but of course Sharpay couldn't admit that so she stalked over to Kelsi and threw all her papers on the floor.

"What the…?" Kelsi started but was interrupted by Sharpay proceding menacingly towards her.

"And what do you think your doing Kelsi" She mimicked.

"Uh uh uh" Kelsi stuttered. "I was just uhm ya know practicing for tryouts this evening."

"No need Ms Composor, me and my brother have hired our own pianist as you clearly are not good enough for us"

Kelsi just looked down at her shoes not daring to utter a single word.

Sharpay continued "me and Ryan will get the part this time and theres nothing you can do to stop us" She than shoved Kelsi rather hardly as she landed on the floor "And don't think about crossing us again or there will be hell to pay understand" Sharpay said pointing at her

"Uh yes ma'm uh I mean Sharpay" Sharpay than turned on her heel said "Tootles" and left Kelsi alone in the auditorium to clean up.

"What is wrong with that girl" she mumbled but Sharpay had heard and as soon as she was out of the auditourium she felt a wave of dizzyness overcome her and she got a slight headache. "Oh damn not again" she muttered as she continued on. She saw Troy coming out of the boys room and reached out a hand and grabbed him pulling him in to the supply closet

"What the…" he began "Gabi?" he questioned

"No its not your precious Gabriella" Sharpay said venomously as she threw him on the floor and began to climb on top of him

"Sharpay stop this" He said trying to get her off of him but she was already taking off his shirt. He tried to push her off but his hands were pinned underneath him so he was barely able to move. He finally found his chance when she moved on down to his pants, he pryed his hands free and pushed her off of him, she slapped in to a wall and she felt naseous and had a huge headache. Troy went over to her, pried the keys out of her hands and started towards the door. Sharpay began to stand but felt a wave of dizzyness overcome her yet again and this time she couldn't control it. She stumbled backwards and banged her head on a shelf as she tried to steady herself. Troy heard this and turned around, he saw Sharpay had stumbled and fell when she tried to upright herself and she looked slightly pale although he couldn't see much in the darkness.

He figured it may be another trick but he couldn't take the chance, he had to see if she was ok, so he walked over to her and said "Are you ok?" as he extended his hand to help her up. She shoved it away "I'm fine Bolton" she said as she stood up fast to prove it but she swayed as she was still extremely dizzy. Troy grabbed ahold of her waist to keep her from falling again.

"OOOOO so now you want me huh Bolton" She said

"No I have a girlfriend Sharpay I just want to make sure you are ok"

"Well I'm fine" she said as she strutted out in to the hall and straight to the ladies room.

Homeroom had already begun so she suspected there would be very little chance of anyone being in there but she still checked anyway. Finally when she was satisfied she plopped down on the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest, laid her arms on her legs ,put her head down and began sobbing hysterically. She couldn't take this. She didn't know what she was going to do. How come this was happening to her? Maybe Karma was coming back to bite her in the butt, she didn't know but she just couldn't deal. She wished she had someone to talk to but she couldn't let anybody see Sharpay as weak, not even her brother whom had comforted her numerous times, besides she didn't want to worry him so she would just pretend like nothing was wrong and go on with her life or what was left of it, as normal, or as how everybody who knew her saw her as. So she wipped her eyes with her sleeve got up and proceeded to first period as homeroom was already over. She knew she was in major trouble but she couldn't care. She put on her ice queen façade and headed straight to the other side of the building to her class.

The kids were beginning to file in to first period when Ryan all of a sudden spoke up and said "Wheres Sharpay?"

"I don't know" were the echoes from around the room. It was only Troy who had some tidbit of information. "Last I saw her was when she tried seducing me in the supply closet." There were a bunch of gasps and sayings like "slut" and "whore" and "bitch" Nobody seemed to concerned around his sister, nobody except Ryan that is who was bordering on freaked out as his sister had been acting rather weirdly lately. All of a sudden Sharpay burst in to the classroom and Ryan jumped out of his seat and ran over to hug his sister.

"omgosh Sharpay where have you been? Are you ok?"

Sharpay quickly pushed him away from her and snapped "I'm ok Ryan, I just skipped homeroom no big deal" and than sauntered off to her desk.

Ryan was left standing at the doorway astonished, his sister had never treated him like that, something had to be up and he Ryan Evans was going to find out what it was. Just than the teacher walked in and nearly collided with Ryan. "Mr Evans will you take your seat" he said rather harsly. Ryan trudged back to his seat, head bent.

The day went on much like this. Sharpay was being a total bitch to everyone including her twin brother which shocked even those who knew her as the heartless ice queen. Soon enough it was time for auditions.

Sharpay grabbed Ryan and pulled him aside before entering the auditorium. "Ok look" she said threw clenched teeth "We are going to get the leads this time if it's the last thing we do, do you understand me" she said poking and prodding at Ryan. He only nodded dumbly, to afraid to speak for fear of what she would do. She than pulled him all the way in to the auditorium and took their seats in the first row. They waited and waited and boy did they hear some awful singers, some of which Shar would call out names and say rude things about them. Ryan was beginning to think that they were not going to be able to audition for the play due to his sisters antics. Than Ms. Darbus called out Troy and gabriellas name and oh boy you could see the smoke coming from Sharpays ears.

She grabbed hold of Troys shirt as they both made their way up to the stage "You listen and you listen to me good Bolton" She said in a stage whisper "Me and Ryan are going to get the leads this time around and if we don't your little girlfriend over there will pay the price" She pointed towards Gabriella who was already on stage, than realeased Troy and said Good Luck in a fake voice. Ryan blinked a couple of times at what his sister had just said. Sure she would do anything to get the lead but usually she would want to get it fair and square not by Troy losing on purpose, than she would never know if they would have gotten it had he done his best. Ryan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the music begin to play and than he heard Gabriellas beautiful voice start the first verse. When it was Troys turn Ryan could see the look of horror and hesitation on his face but than he glanced over at Gabriella and made his decision. He would not blow this audition. Sharpay was probably just bluffing anyway. So he sang and it was mesmerizing. Ryan half expected darbus to give them the leads on the spot but she just dismissed them as she had all the others, but they unlike the others whom auditioned stayed to watch Sharpay and Ryan.

"Ms and Mr. Evans" Ms Darbus called out.

Ryan began to leave the row but Sharpay pushed him aside so she could walk in front, he just followed behind his sister. When she went to climb the stage she felt a slight wave of dizzyness so she grabbed on to the side of the stage and swayed for a second.

Ryan touched her shoulder and simply asked "Are you ok?", she shoved him away, saying "I'm fine" almost making him fly down the stairs, luckily he caught himself just in time and they both continued up the stairs. Than they began to sing.

Sharpay started to song off "I believe in dreamin, shotin for the stars"

and than Ryan chimed in "Baby to be number one you've got to raise the bars"

They continued this for quite some time until Sharpay was suddenly overtaken by this huge wave of dizzyness unlike anything she had ever experienced before and she began swaying, well trying to utter the words to the song out, she would not go down without a fight. Ryan kept trying to hold on to her but she always insisted on pushing him away and than suddenly everything went black.

"Shar!" Ryan cried out as he bent down to where his sister lay as Troy and Gabriella came running up to the stage as well. Troy came over right next to Sharpay well Gabi stood on the floor by the edge of the stage. Ms Darbus was just staring over in shock. Soon enough Sharpay came to, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What happened" She asked icily.

"You fainted Shar" Ryan said

"Here" Troy said extending his hand to her for which she returned this gesture by pushing him away.

She stood up by herself like she was on fire. Tears were streaming freely from her face now. Everybody was looking at her not knowing what to do or what was going on. She got angry, boy did she get angry. She pushed Troy hard sending him flying off the stage and right on top of Gabriella luckily neither of them were hurt. Ryan reached out to grab hold of his sister but she just ran past him, tears still flowing freely down her face. She ran over to where Ms Darbus was standing and flung all of her papers and notes all over the place. She picked up chairs and started throwing them, she was screaming and yelling and out of control ad nobody could stop her. She ran back up on the stage and started tearing things apart. Ryan kept trying to grab hold of his sister but to no avail, finally when she was turned the other way flinging papers all over the stage he managed to grab her from behind and hold her arms still. She struggled to get away.

"Let go of me Ryan" she yelled

"No Shar, I cant, your going to hurt yourself or somebody else" he said

"I don't care" she screamed "I don't care". By now she was sobbing hysterically.

She finally exhausted herself and slunk to the floor of the stage, her brothers arms wrapped tightly, protectively around her.

"Ms Darbus, Gabriella, Troy" Ryan said "Please give us some time alone, it will be alright" He said. They all reluctantly left. Troy turning around one last time before he left the room.

"Boy I wonder what that was all about" he wondered as he walked Gabriella home.

After everyone had left Ryan tried talking to his sister but could get nothing out of her. All she kept saying threw tears and gasps and chocked sobs were "It's not fair" "Why me?" "I hate life" and all this other stuff that made no sense. So Ryan decided not to continue his questioning and just let her cry it all out, as this had obviously been something she had been keeping to herself and it finally came to a head. He cradled her and kissed her on the head telling her everything would be ok. What more could he do? She turned and held on to him like he was her last lifeline crying in to his shoulder. He was getting all wet but he didn't care. Something was seriously wrong with his sister and that's all that mattered.

"Shar?" he asked at her last not fair. "Whats wrong?" he said soothingly

"I'm going to die" she said in tears

"shh no your not" he said "I'll straiten it out don't you worry"

She looked up at him tears glistening in her eyes. "No I mean I'm really going to die" She chocked back a sob "I have leukemia" She said as she burst in to tears once more.

Ryan just held her and rocked her. "Its going to be ok" He said to her "we'll get threw this, your gonna be fine, your not going to die" He said soothingly but in all honesty he didn't know if what he had just told his sister was the truth. He didn't know anything. He would have to talk to her doctor if she even had one and find out what could be done. He was scared. He really was. He loved his sister and didn't want to lose her but right now he had to be strong for Sharpays sake.

"How long have you known?" he asked tentatively.

"Friday night after school" she mumbled "But I've had it for atleast a year" she chocked.

"Its ok, its ok" he said hugging her to him, stroking her hair.

He sighed what was he going to do now. They sat there for what seemed like hours before Sharpay calmed down enough that he thought he could get her home.

"Come on Shar, lets get you home" He said slightly lifting her to her feet but her antics before had drained all of her energy so she was unable to properly stand up, let alone walk so he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the school and to their car.

Back at Gabriellas house Troy and Gabriella were talking about none other than Sharpay Evans.

"I wonder whats gotten in to her" Troy mused for the 15th time since they'd arrived home and Gabriella was growing impatient.

She sighed "I don't know Troy" She said "She's Sharpay what else do you expect"

"Yes Gabi but Shar has never acted that way before, she would never show any sign of weakness, I just don't get it".

Gabi sighed again "Troy lets not try to figure out Sharpay Evans, we have better things we can do" She said as she unbuttoned her shirt and sidled up to Troy giving him a slight kiss.

"No Gabi" He said pushing her away. "I cant right now I'm sorry, I should be heading home." He said as he walked down the stairs and out the door.

He left a startled gabriella to wonder what had gotten in to her boyfriend.

Troy was perplexed as well as he drove home but his thoughts were on the one, the only Sharpay. What had gotten in to her. He wondered hoping that she would be ok and maybe he would find out more information the next day at school.

Back at the Evans residence Ryan was tucking his sister in to bed. She was exhausted and needed her sleep. He had made an apointment with the doctor the next day so they could figure out what do to about this. He shut off the lights in her room and went to leave when he heard a little wimper

"Ryan" Can a tiny voice.

"Yea Shar?" he turned around.

"Don't leave" She practically begged"

"I wont" he said as he scooted in to bed next to her and held his sister as they both fell asleep.

The next day Ryan woke up at 6 am and phoned the school telling them that they would not be at school that day due to a medical emergency. The office personal had seemed concerned but didn't ask any more questions. He than made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table to drink it. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep now and even if he could it wouldn't be a good idea as he had to wake Sharpay up at 9 o clock to go to her appointment which was at 11. After he drank his coffee he was more alert. He walked to his room, picked out some clothes, went to the bathroom, cleaned his face and he was ready to go at only 7:30. He had an hour and a half to go so he walked back to his sisters room and sat on the edge of her bed watching her sleep. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully and he hoped she was. It seemed like an eternity before it was time to wake his sister up. At around 8:30 he decided to make her some breafast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon and toast, he favorites. He figured she enjoyed a treat. At 9 o clock he carried the tray up to her room, sat it down and began to slowly awaken his sister. She stirred and groaned well pulling the covers over her head. This was going to be a task. Getting his sister up so early in the morning always was. He sighed as he tried again.

"Just a few more minutes Ryan, please school can wait" she whined.

Oh shit Ryan thought, she thinks your still going to school.

"Shar" He said gently "Were not going to school today, you have a doctors appointment remember?" he asked gently.

At that she shot up. "What?" She screamed "No Ryan we mustn't, we have to pretend like everythings ok, I don't want to face this." She began to cry and Ryan grabbed hold of her arms

"Shar" He said "We have to deal with this, we have to find someway of helping you, it will be ok" he said "Here I brought you some breakfast" He said as she calmed down. She only nodded as she nibbled on a slice of toast, than she looked up at him and said "Ryan I'm scared" tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know" He soothed "But everything will be ok and I am not leaving your side, you understand?" She simply nodded in aclowledgement as she finished her breakfast. She than got dressed surprisingly only in sweats and a t-shirt although she still looked good. He drove her to the doctors office and they waited and waited and waited before they were called.

Finally "Ms Evans" the doctor called her in and both Ryan and Sharpay arose and walked in to the office dreading the results.

"Doctor" Ryan began "You told my sister she had leukemia and well we were wondering if you could please give us all the details, how bad it is, what treatments can be done all of that"

"Ah yes" The doctor stated "I have your results right here Ms Evans" He said as he riffled threw his folders.

Back at school the class was a buzz with where Ryan and Sharpay were. All they had heard was that they would be absent today due to a medical emergency. They had no idea what that could be or if it was even a lie so that they could just skip school.

"What do you suppose happened?" Zeke asked the lunch table.

"I don't know man" Said Jason.

"Shes the Ice Queen I wouldn't worry to much" Said Chad which granted him a slap on the arm from Taylor.

"What?" he said but than Taylor looked back at the group. "Although I don't agree with how my boyfriend worded it I have to agree, I'm sure there fine"

"I don't know, I mean after that performance at auditions yesterday" Gabriella chimed in.

"What performance?" Kelsi questioned.

"Oh just that Sharpay totally freaked out, no back up first she passed out and than freaked, it was really weird" Gabi said in that giddy voice of hers.

The chatter and rumors continued threwout the day but Troy was really worried. He was sure that the medical emergency had somehow involved Sharpay, afterall she had collapsed yesterday. He didn't much care for Sharpay but he had to admit that he was rather worried about her. Oh well there was nothing he could do without knowing all the details.

Back at the clinic Ryan and Sharpay were just leaving

"No Ryan" Sharpay said loudly "I told the doctor no and I mean no"

"But Shar it could be your only hope, its your best chance to survive Sharpay"

"I don't care" She retorted "Theres no way your getting me in a hospital" She said "The whole school will know and they cant, I just have to go on like everythings normal"

"But Shar everythings not normal, it cant be until you get treatment" Ryan protested.

"End of discussion" Sharpay said and lead the way to the car. Ryan sighed and followed her. He would have to find some way to convince her to go. It was her only chance of survival. The doctor said that she needed to start Chemo immediately and that she shouldn't waste anytime but changing Sharpays mind was like beating your head against a brick wall. He didn't know how to do it but he had to figure it out, to save his sisters life.

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? To pradictable? What did you think was wrong with Shar? What should happen next? Should this be broken in to a few differnt chapters or do you like it the way it is? Please R&R, good, bad I dont care just review please.


	2. Authors Note

Hey, this isn't actually a chapter but I just wanted to say that I had about 10 pages written down on paper and my mother accidently threw it out and I have restarted it however I dont believe it is as good as the original I had and I am just not really that motivated to continue writing it although at the same time I want to, so please if you want me to continue let me know an dgive me your opinion on what you thought so far. The more encouragement I have, the more desire I will have to continue this after thie minor setback. I would also like to thank my one reviewer. It means a lot to me and really insprired me to want to post more immediatly. I will update as soon as I possibly can Thank You,  
Charlene

P.S.Join my RP forum. k love ya 


	3. Rumours begin

Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up but here ya go. Hope it was worth the wait. 

---The next day the whole school was a buzz as to why the twins had missed school yesterdat and what this mysterious medical emergency was. Most just assumed it was the Evans was of getting out of class for a day. There was even talk that Ryan Evans himself had called it in, which was true but they needn't know that. Besides Ms. Darbus, only Troy and Gabriella knew of the happenings of two days ago and Troy for one was worried.  
---Ryan tried the whole car ride to school to convince his sister to go to the hospital but to no avail. She kept refusing and quite frankly she waws getting annoyed. As soon as they parked the car, she practically jumped out,turned to her brother,said "Don't tell anyone or I will never talk to you again" and than turned on her heel and marched toward the school,her brother hot on her trail.  
---Once they entered the school, everything was quiet, to quiet and all eyes were on the pair. Sharpay was begining to become uneasy. She didn't like this at all. Than she heard it. A voice spoke out amognst the others. A bf said to his gf "oh looks like the ice queen has returned from the north" which earned him a smack from his gf but than they both cracked up laughing. It was none other than Chad. Chad Marie Danforth and Taylor Ann McKessie. Sharpay had had enough, she walked up to the two and shouted "What did you say Chad?" "Uh Nothing" was his response as Taylor tried unsuccessfully not to giggle. Sharpay shoved him in to the lockers, grabbed Ryan by the shirt and stormed off. But as soon as they turned the corbor, she encountered none other than Troy Bolton. Troy had been talking to his girlfriend Gabriella when Sharpay huffily stormed around the cornor. He had to find out what was going on. He had to make sure she was ok. So he quickly bid Gabriella goodbye and took off running to cut her off so that she couldnt avoud him. This however just caused her to scream out and stumble backwards right in to her brothers arms. He gently lifted her to her feet and than she put her hands on her hips and said "What do you think your doing Bolton, you could kill a girl that way" but he saw her wince at the last part. She tghan proceeded to walk away but Troy grabbed her by the arm and said "I just wanted to make sure you were ok after monday and than yesterday..." but she cut him off. "I'm fine Bolton" she said as she wrenched her arm free of her grasp and half-walked, half-ran in to the ladies room but not before Troy had seen the lone tear escape her otherwise dry eyes. Weirder still was the fact that her brother had followed her into the ladies room. He blinked a couple of times. What was going on with those twins. He walked a couple of paces to the bathroom door where he thought he heard crying, but he couldnt be sure as he was soon interupted by his best friend tapping him on the back. "Yo man whats up?" Chad said "Oh nothing" Troy responded as he shook all thoughts of the Evan's out of his head as he headed off to class with Chad.

Meanwhile in the bathroom

---Once in the bathroom Sharpay checked the stalls to make sure noone was there and than sunk to the floor in hysterics, Ryan barely catching her before she hit the tiled floor. "Shar?" he questioned "It's going to be ok, were going to get threw this, I promise" "No Ryan" she said threw tears "everythings not going to be ok, everythings never going to be ok again, i'm dying" "No Shar" he said sternly "you are not going to die, we will get you the proper treatement and everything will be ok" he reassured. She jusr buried her head in his chest and cried her eyes out well he rubbed her back reassuringly, occasionally saying things like "It's going to be ok", "we will get threw this" and "you'll be fine". Just than the door creaked open and Taylor walked in. Ryan and Sharpay jumped. they were caught off guard. Something that was not tolerated byu an Evans. So Sharpay did what had to be done. ---Taylor had walked in the bathroom and saw Ryan and Sharpay. It looked as if Sharpay had been crying so she tentatively asked "um Sharpay are you ok?" Sharpay just turned around and glared at the girl "No i'm not b/c you interupted us" She than grabbed her brother and started making out with him on the floor. Ryan was stunned by his sisters sudden pouncing on him but he went along with it because he knew that its what she needed at that point in time. As soon as his sisters lips touched his however he felt a chill go up his spine. He felt something like he had never felt before. This was afterall not the first time they had done this stuff. Of course there were the plays and practicing on each other but this weas different. It seemed Taylor was still standing there so he went a bit further. He unbuttoned his sisters shirt and started caressing her breats. That was when Taylor had had enough "ugh i'm gonna puke" she said. Sharpay abruptly spun around, breats practically popping out of her bra. "You can go now" she said shooing her away. As soon as she was sure Taylor had gone Sharpay immediatly rolled off of Ryan and said "That was close" "yea" he mumbled but he couldn't help whishing that they could continue and he stared at her still naked breasts as she lay back against him. She soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile

---Taylor had just made her way back to the classroom trembling, looking very much like she was going to puke. Chad immediatly ran over to his gf "Whats wrong?" he asked gently guiding her to her seat. She didn't respond "Tay?" he prodded. By this time Gabriella and Troy had joined them and a crowd was forming around the group. "I..." Taylor stuttered. "Sharpay" she muttered staring blankly into space. "What did that bitch do to you?" Chad screamed "I'll kill her." "Chad let her finish" Gabriella interupted. "It's obvious that son of a bitch did something to my girlfriend and shes going to pay" Chad said. "Chad..." Gabriella tried again but was interupted by Taylors soft reply "Ryan". At that everybody shut up "What?" Gabriella asked. "I saw Sharpay and Ryan" Taylor replied softly. Everone was quiet waiting for her next wirds. "They were...they were...they were making out in the girls bathroom" Taylor stuttered. "What shreaked Chad "Ryan and Sharpay?, well I always knew they were alittle to close." "Wow this is huge" breathed Gabriella. Their were murmerings from their surrounding classmates. Troy just stood their stunned. Noway was what Taylor said accurate. "Their must be some kind of misunderstanding" he said. Everyone turned and stared at him. "I know what I saw" Taylor said. "Yea are you calling my girlfriend a liar" Chad demanded. "No...I...Just" Troy stammered "Look Gabriella interupted "Why don't you just tell us the whole story from the beginning" "Well" Taylor began relating the whole story back to them but there was one part that specifically got Troys attention. The part which Taylor went threw quickly and dismissed as if it meant nothing. The part were she thought Sharpay had been crying. Troy thought that made perfect sense. She had probably really been crying but pounced on her brother so as to save face. The reason behind Sharpays crying however was still unknown. And he was determined to find out what was wrong.

Authors Note:I hope you enjoyed. It was not as long as I thought it was going to be and I am sorry for that. Please read and review and give me your thoughts, Up next rumours start and look out for a fight between Tay and Shar, up next on whats going on with Sharpay. Hopefully it wont take me as long to update.

Thanks,  
Charlene


	4. Authors Note 2

Authers Note Sorry for not updating. I will try to update as soon as possile. Please be patient and in the meantime review my story and let me know how im doing.  
xoxo Charlene 


	5. More Rumours and a Tragedy

Authors Note:I know I havent updated in forever, so sorry about that but here is the long awaited update and I hope its up to your expectations. Please R&R

Sharpay finally woke up after about an hour. She looked around and noticed that her and Ryan were both laying on the ladies room floor. "Shit" she mumbled "Ryan" she hissed "why did nt you wake me?"

"I thought you needed the sleep Shar" he said in his own defense.

"But what about school and the fact that your in the ladies room?" she all but screeched.

"Shar is ok no one came in I sware" He told her

"Fine but oh god what about Mckessie? what if she told everyone what she saw?" Sharpay asked Ryan desperatly. Granted it was better than them knowing she had cried, but still it was pretty bad.

"Shar dont worry about it but have you thought anymore about..." He started but before he could finish she cut him off.

"There is nothing to think about Ryan. Ive made up my mind" With that she stood up, washed her face, did her hair and makeup, checked the time to know what class she had next(it was Lunch),and excited the bathroom, Ryan hot in her tail. They walked to the cafateria were there were greated with stares and whispers from their fellow classmates.

"Did you hear what happened in the bathroom..."

"Mckessie totally cauught them going at it. She almost puked of disgust"

"They were totally doing it inthe bathroom"

"I heard he got her pregnant and there planning on having an abortion"

"Thats incest man how lonng have they been going at it"

"If I had a sister that hot I would totaly bang her"

"I guess hes not gay afterall"

Sharpay was about to say something in response to all the mutters she heard and givethem a piece of her mind when all of a sudden someone shouted.

"GUYS LEAVE THEM ALONE ALREADY! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT SO QUIT WITH THE RUMUORS BEFORE I PERSONALLY HURT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU" A voice shouted angrily. Sharpay,Ryan and everybody else quickly turned to where the voice was coming from. They all gasped when they saw who it was. Troy Bolton defending the Ice Bitch. What was that all about? Sharpay herself was stunned speechless. Before she could even think however Troy had jumped down from the table he had been standing on and approached her.

"Hey are you ok?" Troy asked directly his question and his sexy gaze at Sharpay.

Sharpay opened and closed her mouth like a fosh before finding her voice "I'm fine I dont need you to defend me Bolton" She said Venom lacing her voice "Besides I dont think Montez would be so happy to hear you defending me like that" She than started to turn around but Troy garbbed her arm.

"Sharpay lets talk" He said and practically dragged her out of the cafateria, all eyes on them. Once they were out of ear and eye shot Sharpay pulled out of his grip

"What do you want and what is your problem Bolton?" She spat.

"I'm really worried about you Shar.." She interupted him.

"Dont call me Shar" she demanded.

"Ok Sharpay" He bagan again "Listen after what happened at the auditorium and than how you were absent yesterday and now this whople bathroom fiasco, Sharpay somethings going on and I woudl really like it if you told me" He said soothingly

She just shrugged "So you found out im screwing my brother big deal?"

Troy just gave her a hard glare "no Sharpay I dont believe that. I think you were upset and just used that as a cover"

"Well thik what you wont, it wont make it anymore true" she snapped.

Troy sighed "I know. I just I realy wish you would talk to me. I couldnt sleep at all last night I was so worried about you"

This touched Sharpay but she didnt let on. "well you can take your concern and shove it" she bit out angrily "and you didnt need to defend me in there. I can damn well take care oif myself. All you suceeded in doing Bolton was making a fool out of yourseelf and quite possibly makling montez dump you." She was in a rage now. She just kept going on and on with her rant until she started to have slight trouble breathing. She brought her hand up to her chest as she watched the world start to spin infront of her.

Troy noticed what was going on and reached out a hand to her "Shar are you ok?" he asked quite concerned for the girl in front of him.

"I'm fine Bolton" she rasped out jerking her hand away from him. Suddenly the whole world went black. Sharpay Evans had passed out. Luckily Troy had fast reflexes and caught her.

"Help!!! Somebody Help!!!" He yelled desperaktly, urgently not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile back in the cafateria after Troys little announcement everyone had started talking amongst themselves again. Ryan found that he didnt fit in to any of these conversations as they were negative to either his siter, himself or both so he found a seat in a cornor and sat by himself waiting for his sister to return so he woudlnt feel like such a loser sitting her all by himself when suddenly soeone sat down next to him. He looked up and noticed it was Kelsi Neilson. He gave a small smile not sure if she was here to be mean or what the reason was.

"Hey are you ok?" the petite girl asked rather softly.

Ryan was taken a back by that but managed to answer "uh yea im fine thanks"

"Dont listen to what they say Ryan. There are just jerks"

"Thanks" he simply said not knowing what else to say.

Kelsi than went on "I dont believe anything that their saying anyway. You know how rumours get"

"Thanks Kelsi but coudl we maybe talk about something else? not to be rude or anything" He smiled a reasuring smile at her.

"Oh yea sure" she responded.

Not everyone in the cafeteria was being so nice and undertstanding however. Infact some people were being downright mean. One girl in particular was talking to her best friend about how angry she was that her boyfriend had defended the ice queen and than disapeared with her no less.

"I cant believe he just did that" Gabriella Montez vented to her best friend Talor Mckessie. "I meahes MY boyfriend not hers"

"I know Gabi, I know" Taylor agreed. "I would totally kill my boyfriend defended my worst enemy in front of everyone no less. I dont envy you Gabriella let me tell you"

"And than where the hell did they disapear to" Gabriella continued. "It was bad enough he embaressed and made a fool out of me by defending her but than he takes off with her to" he was practically screaming now.

Taylor sighed "i odnt know Gabi. I really dont"

"I just dont understand whats gotten in to him lately. He hasnt been himselkf. He seems so unfocused about us and it seems all he ever talks about anymore is that wench"

Before anybodys conversation could go on for any longer however, there was a loud scream. For help, or so it seemed anyway and it sounded like Troy Bolton. Gabriella immediatly jumped up from her seat to see if her boyfriend was ok, Chad and Taylor followed her. Ryan also jumped up but not because he was worried about troy but because of his sister. He knew she was with him and chances are since Troy was the one calling for help thamn something had happened to his sister. The rest of teh students slowly got up and walked over to the door to see what was happening. Ryan,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor all arrived outside at the same time.

Troy looked up when he heard the door open "Somebody help call 911. he just passed out" he cried urgently.

Gabriella just stood there shocked. Troy was ok but sure was sure he had lost his mind. Ryan on the other hand sprang in to action. He immediatly ran over to his sister at the same time taking out his phone and calling 911.

Authors Note:Ok thats the end of this chapter. Please R&R. Also if you have a chance check out my other stories. I am also dying to start a new story but I figured I should update the stories I am currently working on first. I will give you a summery of what my new story idea is however and I hope to get started on it asap. Please give me your opinion on it. It is differnt than anything I have written before and it is based on a roleplay that I am in. It will be called Troys Cousins and it will be a Tryan. So obviosuly Troy and Ryan will be together. The idea however and the main focus of this story will be that Troy has 3 cousins and they are Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas. Nick got in to some trouble at home so he was sent to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin Troy and go to East High. He has to change his hair and everything though so that nobody will recognize him. Sharpay meets him and ends up liking him. Eventually it will also be a Nickpay as well as Tryan. Sharpay also has some dark secrets and shes been having lots of moodswings lately so a lot of it will also focus on her. What do you guys think? and also what do you think of this chapter?  
Thanks so much Char 


End file.
